Neo Spacegodzilla
Neo Spacegodzilla (ネオ スペースゴジラ Neo Supēsugojira) is a crystal Gojiran from space and a major antagonist. He is used by Krazar77. History ''The Birth Of Spacegodzilla Spacegodzilla was created when some of Neo Godzilla's cells went into a black hole, this black hole fused with Godzilla's cells and an unknown energy source. GDF researchers saw a massive energy spike inside the black hole and sent in a team to go check it out. The Battle In Space In space, nobody can hear you scream. That's what the team that went to go see what the large energy spike found out. On there radar a large object headed towards their spacecraft. The last thing the GDF saw from the space crew was they're screams as several crystals filled the space shuttle. The GDF sent Neo Moguera out to combat the mysterious threat. The crew finally arrived and fought the space dragon. The battle only lasted for a few minutes, with neo spacegodzilla ending it by blasting the thing apart with his corona Ray. Neo Spacegodzilla vs Neo Godzilla After several long hours, The spacegojiran landed on Adonoa Island, Looking for his prize. As he looked he stumbled upon Neo Baby Godzilla, The two locked eyes and both were curious about one another. Almost 3 seconds had past before Neo Spacegodzilla open fire on the little king, blasting him to the ground. Several long minutes went by of Neo spacegodzilla enjoying the suffering of the little creature only for a loud booming roar to end it. The King of Adona Island stepped forth to protect his child and destroy this invader, however Godzilla was more shocked to see that it resembled him then anything else. Godzilla roared a challenge to his clone and Spacegodzilla accepted with glee. The two titans battled for the title of king, going blow for blow. However NSPG changed the tides and laughed at both his Brother and his sons roaring in pain. To add insult to injury, The crystal tyrant captured the Kings son in a crystal prison. Blasting off to conquer Fukuoka. The Battle For Fukuoka Personality Neo SpaceGodzilla can only be described as a sadistic, tyrannical monster. He cares little for humanity and probably never will. The only thing he cares about is conquest over earth, watching the suffering of other kaiju's pain, and his two Sons. But While NSPG is undoubtedly evil, he obtained certain standards after he created and started taking care of his sons. He now has a line that he wont cross; These include not harming children, Not harming Pregnant woman, and not attacking someone if they dont appose a threat to him (unless they need to be taught a lesson). Relationships Neo Gyaos wip Neo Bagan wip His first born son wip His second born son wip Harpy Gyaos wip Gyaos (Species) wip Abilities Corona Ray: one of Neo Spacegidzillas strongest attacks. He can manipulate the beam at will, allowing it to twist and turn and split apart or do whatever spacegodzilla pleases. Spiral Corona ray: A Stronger version of the corona ray, this beam causes powerful explosions on contact and increases exponentially in power when charged long enough. Hyper Spiral Corona ray: This is the ultimate form of the corona ray. This beam causes massive and powerful explosions on contact and the heat of the beam alone can scorch the earth. Its very powerful in basic terms. However to get to this ability is VERY difficult for NSPG, having to have to charge it up during a beginning of a fight and a half. This can be signaled if red energy is dancing across his body, horn and crystal shoulders. This beam can also be fired from any point of his body as well, but does cause tremendous pain if so. Telekinesis: Neo SpaceGodzilla is one of if not the most powerful telekinetic kaiju. Able to lift kaiju,objects,weapons etc and throw them away like they were play things. Durability: Due to Neo Godzillas cells, SpaceGodzilla is a very durable kaiju, able to tank and withstand even the most strongest of attacks, However if his durability cant tank it... Regeneration Factor: Due to Neo Godzillas cells, NSPG can heal from almost any wound in an instant. Crystal Manipulation:One of Neo Spacegodzilla's most reliable ability. This ability can be used in 3 simple ways. Offense, Defense and Energy absorption. Crystal Defense: '' Neo Spacegodzilla has 2 ways of Crystal Defense. Shield: One of NSPG most reliable Defensive tactics, NSPG can summon a crystal shield from thin air to defend himself. It can be summoned all over his body and is very useful at blocking attacks. Speaking of which this shield can not only block beam's it can also deflect them. Crystal Armor: While this ability has not been shown yet, Neo Spacegodzilla can create armor of of his own crystals. This Armor buffs up his durability and allows him to tank even more damage then usual. The side effect is it takes half an hour to actually constitute ''Crystal Offense: Neo Spacegodzilla has 3 ways of offense Crystal rain: One of NSPGs often used tactic. This crystal rain is used to hit a wide area of sorts and deal damage to his foe. Crystal Explosion: NSPG at will can cause his crystals to explode. Alone the crystals can deal okay damage. But together they can cause some serious trouble, Especially if they have covered the entire city and they compost. Weapon creation: NSPG can create weapons from his own crystals. self explanatory. Energy Absorption: Neo Spacegodzilla has 2 ways of energy absorption Crystals: The crystals themselves can give power to NSPG. Crystal drain: This could be considered both an offense and energy absorption ability depending on how NSPG uses it. If his crystals can they can drain monsters of their energy and it transfers into NSPG. Not only does this boost NSPG power it can also be used to weaken the opponent. Trivia *Krazar considers Neo Spacegodzilla his best villain, as it being a revamp of a worse character known as ZSG. *Many users also agree with Krazar, one user claiming that he is "Sadistically awesome" and "creepy. Each has been shown fully during rps. *Neo Spacegodzilla's theme is 'Why so Serious The joker theme The dark knight soundtrack. ''' *Neo SpaceGodzillas personality was inspired by several other famous villains. Including the joker, (specifically Mark Hamill and Heath Ledgers jokers) The Green Goblin, Frieza, TFS Cooler, Transformers Prime Megatron, and several others *Surprisignly enough, NSPG has never fought Krazars other famous Gojiran, Birthgoji. Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Neo Category:Gojiran Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Telekinetics Category:Aliens Category:Characters (Krazar77) Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anti-Villain